A Hunter's Story
by johnfenix
Summary: A long time ago they were many, they were the kings of the darkness. Now they are forced to live within the last carrier of their kind. They will have to lend him their power of Many if they wish to survive. Will he succumb to the power or will he use it for good? I'll do my best to upload the stories quickly, but i have things to deal with, and the story isnt over till I say it is
1. A Hunter's Story Chapter 1

Heya boys and girls! Johnfenix here! This is my FIRST EVER FANFIC! *bows left and right to the (hopefully) cheering (future) crowd* that being said I'd like you _**ALL **_to know some things about my storytelling. First! When you see this (Blankety blank example here) with the parenthesis underlined, it is _**ME**_ talking, not the characters. And when you see this (Blankety blank example here too!) just parenthesis _**WITHOUT **_ an underline _**THAT **_, my children, is the characters! If I have any further developments on my storytelling, you shall be the first to know! (Firsties! :D well, second to me :3 sorry) Now without further adoo, let the story begin! *takes one more bow to the crowd as the lights dim until darkness, hold the screen, and walks off, stage left.*

* * *

Red. Red is all I see when I see her. Well, technically it's orange. Yeah, its orange not red, what was I thinking? What am I thinking? Oh yeah, about her, the red I thought I only saw is there, but it's not because of me, it's because of her. Those eyes. Those captivating, beautiful, red eyes… they belong to her. The girl. The girl I constantly watch from afar, above, and from behind the hood that hides my face. She is the only one, the only thing, which can do this to me. When the sun retires, and we rise, I watch her whenever I can. My friends say I'm in love, which they probably right about… but I feel something more when I see her. Something like a connection that was severed, like Pla… Pla… (Pronounced as "play") ow, my head, it hurts… it hurts to remember before. Before _it_ happened… yes, _it, _the thing that _destroyed the world_ effectively. The humans called it things like the Rapture or the… what were they called? Ow ow ow… The Mayans! Yes, the Mayans, other things that they tried to blame for this living _hell_. A hell where the Dead rose back up to reclaim the world, basically saying some such as 'Screw you' to The Reaper, Hmph! Well I can't speak, seeing how I am one of them. I hunt for my prey like a… bird? Yes, a bird and a.. a.. oww… a well what could you call it? A cheetah is close but also wrong. I have speed on my side, but even a cheetah would be a challenge to me. Eh close enough. Speed of a cheetah, when I leap I feel like a bird, and the strength of a… a bite from something like a… crocodile bite. (I say that because crocodiles are believed to have the world's strongest bite :P)Yes, a crocodile bite. (But I don't use it unless needed.) But as for names, and I swear to whatever god there is, if you call me a beetah or a chird or anything involving those animals I will… I'll… do something! I will!... As I was saying, I don't remember my name before the infection, but the survivors call me a "Hunter"… I say they are right, but are missing a single thing. But ill reveal that later, wouldn't want you to know everything, now would I? Now, enough with my constant mind rambling... oh look, apparently while I was explaining everything to you, enough hours passed for me to wake (Yes I was explaining everything to you in my sleep. Problem?) from my slumber. And now… (Read this next part with a deep but near silent villain's voice pwease!) _I wake_. "Mmmmhhhh…" I rose from my pile of blankets and mattresses on the floor and lightly scratched my head before I pulled my black hoodie back over my head. "So how long was I out this time?" I mumbled to myself as I crawled through the dark into the next room to see if it was still light out from the (mostly except for a small space shaped like a sideways ice cream cone) boarded up window. It wasn't. My face broke into a wide, sharp toothy like grin as I looked out into the city. "It's cold now, and dark, annnnddd best of all….. RAINING!" I hopped around like a little one on Christmas morning and thought to myself that this was as good as it could get, but then I remembered, and stopped hopping around an looked out of the small hole. "Maybe I could go up to her today… no, that's too soon, I mean what would I say? 'Oh hi, I been stalking you for a while, wanna go on a romantic walk together with just the two of us?' Geez, I can be such an idiot sometimes…" I hit myself on the side of my head a few times then crawled to my bathroom. I stood up and quickly turned on the light switch. _Big_ mistake. Though I didn't know that until I had to very quickly step out of the doorway and hold my face, in pain that is, from the sudden exposure to light. Yay me. Man I really am an idiot. After a few minutes of small exposure to the (now dimmed) light, I stepped back into the bathroom of the small apartment that I had chosen to be my base of operations. With the light now fully back on, I looked at my reflection in the floor to ceiling mirror, which was opposite to my sink which also had a mirror above it. A black hoodie with dark, dark, blue jeans and my pair of sneakers and socks over in the corner. Not running sneakers, oh no, I wore skater shoes. Not because I liked to skate, but because they fit, were comfortable, and were stylish to boot. I looked myself over. '_Would she like me?_' I thought. I looked up to my head. A black hood over my head, covering my face by that and even the darkness it produced. All you could see was my nose and below that. I pulled my hoodie off to reveal a (what I thought at least) was a handsome young man. At 18 years of age I was 5 ft. 9 inches tall, with an average build, brown hair, and eyes… well they're brown now but… not important. All I will say is that they like to change color. I looked down at my hands. My skin was a light gray color like most infected and at the end of my fingernails were long claw-like… claws. I sighed then went to the sink and washed my face. After drying my face, I proceeded to put my hoodie back on and then my shoes and socks, so that I may go and enjoy my night. I turned off the lights then went out from the door to my apartment and cautiously snuck to the stairs to the roof. You can never be too careful these nights. Upon getting to the roof, I was greeted by a slight cold and a good pour of rain. I lifted my head up and in took the sounds and smells that surrounded me. This is my home. This city is my home. And I love it. I put my arms above my head and half-heartedly stretched only to proceed on all fours to stretch yet again. Standing up and walking over to the edge, I looked over the city. So beautiful. But not as beautiful as her. I went to all fours again and then Leaped off onto the next rooftop. Picking out her smell, I leaped rooftop to rooftop to find her. Judging from the direction, she would be in the park. Lovely. She could be found there at times, siting in the grass with a blank face, smelling the flowers or looking at them. It was a beautiful sight to behold, believe it or not.

* * *

Upon reaching a view of the park from a nearby building, I looked into the park to see if I could spot her, but to no avail. So I leaped from the building to a tree, hoping she was here and it not an old scent. After silently searching the park from the trees I saw her. She was sitting beneath a tree that had flowers around and below it, trying to wait out the rain from the looks of it. She sat there with knees to her petite chest, arms hugging her legs with her head down. '_Man she's so… fuck, I can't come up with words to describe how beautiful she is' _I hung from a tree limb, out of sight, staring at her. I listen more closely then and heard it. She was crying. '_Damn, I can't stand it when she does that, it's not right for a girl as beautiful as her to cry'_ Maybe it was because it was raining? Or that she couldn't pick flowers. I looked around for something that I might get an idea from, and that's when I saw it. A black stick, thingy was lying on the ground and I stared at it. Interested in seeing if it could help, I silently leaped over to it and stared at it once more. Then I picked it up and when I looked more closely, I had the feeling I had seen things like this before… ow.. ow ow ow! I gasped. That was it! It was an umbrella! Remembering everything about them, I hopped back into the trees and over to hers. Landing the limb a few feet above her, I looked down at her while she still cried. _'Good, she hasn't noticed me ye-'_and out of nowhere I heard a sound. A quiet enough sound that I would hear it, but oh no, she wouldn't. A sound that anyone crouching on a tree limb would dread. And that infamous sound was…_ creaaak_. I looked back at where the limb connected to the tree. It was going to break off. Oh. _Crap. _From the size of the limb I could tell that if it fell on top of her, she would die. I knew already that the chance that I was going to let that happen was a snowball's chance in _hell. _With the umbrella in hand I leaped down, yelling '"Look out!" She looked up, and to her horror, saw a hunter that was yelling at her and a huge tree limb falling. She looked back down, squeezed her eyes tight, and thought to herself _'this is how I die'._

* * *

I landed right next to her, and knowing I had enough time to do this, looked up at the tree limb as it fell in slow motion. I still didn't understand why that happened. Whenever something like someone tries to punch me, or claw me, or something is thrown at me, time slows down. Shrugging it off and picking her up in a princess carry. (Go me) Then finally leaped out of the way, only to roll over in the grass with her, landing in a situation that he only dreamed about. He was on his back, holding her as she was on top of him, inches away from her savior's face. She was the first one to open her eyes, and stared in amazement as she saw what she thought was the handsomest looking guy she had ever seen, and kept staring as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ow ow ow… are you alrig-" he suddenly stopped as he found himself inches away from the face of the girl of his dreams. Neither said anything for the longest moment. He suddenly snapped back to reality as the remembered the situation. He sat up, bringing her with him and still, neither said anything. Until he spoke up. "I'm so sorry! I saw you crying over there, and I wanted to help, so I grabbed this thing-" he nodded towards the umbrella in his hand and continued to blabber out the words like a nervous wreck. "- because I thought you might be crying because of the rain, so I… I…" he brought the umbrella up and pressed the button to release the spring so that the umbrella would open and held it above her. They continued to stare until she spoke "Um… thank… you…" he blushed. "I-I-It's not a p-problem, I mean I j-just wanted to he-help." They continued staring until he finally spoke up again "Where are my m-manners." He helped her stand under the umbrella and was going to help her to under a tree. Was. "Ow, my leg…" she said as she held onto his hand for support with one leg in the air. "W-what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He looked at her with a worried expression. "I'm fine… I think it's just a sprained ankle… I don't know if I can walk though…" "If you'd like, I could… carry you…" he blushed again. "Um… I'd be grateful…" He blushed more. "O-okay." He picked her up with what he believed to be the gentlest princess carry he thought he could do in his life, while still holding the umbrella. He stared ahead while she stared down at herself. Both were slightly blushing. He looked down at her through the corner of his eye. He was amazed at how she was even more beautiful up close. Her long, silver hair, glimmering red eyes, and her skin, oh her skin. It was one of the softest/smoothest things he had ever felt. And her face was… perfect. Perfect Jawline, Cheekbone, eye line, everything. He would have kept staring but his primitive mind said other wise. His eyes crawled down from her face, to her neck, to her chest. She looked to be at least a 32 C. He mentally hit himself. _'Now's not the time for things like that, so get your head in the game' _

So? What did you think about my very first fanfic? :3 Obviously, there's going to be (many hopefully) more chapters, but I just felt like ending it a little bit after the 2,000 word mark AND YES, it will become an adventure, but it has to show who the main story is about, you know? Later on there will be gore and… well let's save that for later on shall we? ;3 Ciao friends!


	2. A Hunter's Story Chapter 2

Welcome back ladies and gentlemen! Miss me? Yes? No? Good either way! As you may have guessed, this is the second chapter to my fanfic "A Hunter's Story" And by the fact that you're reading it, you must have liked the first chapter! Sorry about the ending if you thought it was too much, like just dropping you off at a cliff but without further adoo, let the story begin! *takes a bow to the crowd as the lights dim until darkness, hold the screen, and walks off, stage left.*

_'Now's not the time for things like that, so get your head in the game'_ He looked ahead and saw a fairly large Oak tree in the distance that he could lay her under for the time being. _'There, we could wait out the rain there.'_ He began to walk over to the tree. "So, uh…" "Y-yes?" He kept stuttering like a fool. He couldn't help it though; he was holding _her… her…_ It suddenly donned on him. He was in love with her and he didn't even know her _name._ Idiocy at its finest. "I was wondering… what's the name of my 'Knight in shining armor'?" "M-my name is…" _'That's it; I've got to stop this idiot and man up.'_ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Like I said, Idiocy at its finest to walk with his eyes closed. (Trust me kids, take it from me and NEVER walk with your eyes closed. I have a scar to testify to that.) He opened his eyes. "My name is Adam." She looked up at him. "Adam...?" He looked down at her and smiled. "Sorry, I can't remember much before… _this_ happened…" He looked back up and continued for the tree. "So what's your name?" She blushed when he asked. "Uh my name is… _'Whisper whisper'_" "Huh, what was that?" "I said my name was _'Whisper whisper'_" He put his ear down next to her face to hear what she was saying. "Huh?" She blushed more. Her face was as red as a tomato. "I said my name is… Kimber… but you can call me Kimby…" "Oh, okay…" He blushed as they got to the tree.

He gently set her down against the giant Oak, and closed the umbrella. He set it down and went to look at her ankle. "Is it your left or your right?" he asked. "My right…" he looked at it and saw nothing visibly wrong with the ankle. He gently picked it up and examined it. He twisted it to the right. "Does that hurt?" She nodded no. He then twisted it a little bit to the left. "Ow…" "Oh I'm sorry!" He said worryingly. "It's fine… but like I said, I don't think I can walk on it…" He took a seat beside her and noticed her shivering. All she had on was a partially ripped up grey tank top and a ripped up pair of sweat pants that were made into a makeshift pair of short shorts. He started to take off his hoodie. Kimber looked over with a surprised face. "W-w-what are you doing Adam?!" He got it off and handed it to her. "Don't want you catching a cold, now do we?" He smiled at her and she blushed a little. Kimber took the hoodie and pulled it on. When she had it on comfortably she pulled the sleeves up so that they covered most of her hands. She then pulled herself close and smelled it. _'So this is his scent. It smells good, sweet even… I like it'_ The hoodie was big on Kimber, enough that it covered down to her thighs and when she pulled her knees up to her chest, it covered all of her. "Like it?" She blushed. "Uh yeah… it's warm…" She noticed that she blushed a lot around this guy, Adam. "Good, that means it like you." Huh? "Huh?" "My hoodie is special. If it likes you, it will keep you warm or cold Depending on the temperature that you desire. I don't know how but it really is like that." He explained "Maybe it's magic…" Kimber said "Considering the world we live in today, I wouldn't be surprised." Adam looked at her hands. "I thought that witches had long claws" She looked down at her hands. "We do, it's just that we can retract them. It would be pretty inconvenient if we had to live with foot long razorblade claws that cut everything that we touch." Adam nodded "Yeah, it would be pretty bad." He looked down at his hands. He retracted then released his claws twice. "Um…" Adam looked over at Kimber. "Yeah?..." She looked at her legs and blushed. "You've got a… home… right?" "Uh, yeah… Why?" she blushed more. "Do you mind if… I…" He stared at her. "I?..." She blushed even more. '_And I thought I was nervous but she… Kimber's even cuter when she's like this'_ He thought to himself. "I was wondering… and you seem nice enough….. Do you…" Her face turned beet red. "DO YOU MIND IF I… STAY AT YOUR HOUSE!?" Kimber said with a loud voice, obviously nervous. "Sure, I don't mind." Adam said with a smile. She looked at him with a face full of surprise. "T-thanks…" She said, looking back down. "Not a problem." He looked at the scenery. The park was beautiful. It was seemingly untouched by the hell the earth had become. He looked around, leading to the space beside the left of him. He saw a small flower that stood out. He gently picked it and looked at it more closely…. Owww… He remembered this flower. It was a white Lily. A mixture of a white and there was some red in there too. Which means it was a hybrid of a White lily and a Stargazer lily. The difference between a Stargazer and a White lily was that a Stargazer was pink with dark pink spots. This one was red instead of pink but still as beautiful. It must have been the only one of its kind. Adam smiled. It kind of reminded him of Kimber. He turned and leaned over towards her. She looked over in surprise. "A-Adam! W-what are you doing?!" He brushed her hair behind her right ear and placed the hybrid on her ear. "There. It goes good with your skin and eyes." He smiled and leaned back. '_Just who is this guy?'_ Kimber thought. '_I can't believe this right now. He's probably the nicest guy I've ever met.'_ "Wellll…." Adam said as he stood up and stretched, then looked over to Kimber, only to receive a blush as she looked at him. "Maybe it's time you see your new home." He said as he smiled again. This was probably the most he's smiled in a while. "Uh, yeah…" The beauty said with a blush. Adam got down into the trademark crawl of the hunter kind and went over beside her. "Come on, you climb onto my back. I'll carry you there. ""Okay…" Kimber got onto the Hunter's back. He was warm and his scent was still so nice. She snuggled up to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Got a good hold?" He asked "Yeah…" She said with a blush. "Alright… Don't let go!" And with that, they were off. He leaped into a close tree and continued leaping from tree to tree to get out of the park and back home. "Wow… I guess this is kind of what it feels like to be a hunter…" '_Maybe I'll stay with this guy for a while…'_ Kimber thought to herself as Adam jumped around.

As he reached the building he was on earlier when he arrived here, he spoke. "So, how do you like the ride, Kimby?" He said as he silently traversed the rooftops. "Uh, it's… nice I guess…" She said with a smile. "Glad you like it." But Adam tensed up as he suddenly felt something was wrong. He smelled bloodlust in the air. A lot of it. '_This isn't good; I can't fight with Kimby like this. I have to get out of here, and fast.'_ Kimber could feel him tense up. "Is something wrong Adam?" She asked worryingly. "No, nothing at all Kimby." She didn't believe him though. Then Adam heard it, but just barely. It was other infected. There was a good few of them too. If he had to take a rough guess, he would say it was about 2 Boomers, 3 Hunters, 2 Smokers, a Tank, and about 50 Common infected. Fucking awesome. What was worse was that Adam could tell what they intended to do if they got to him and kimby. He would die before he let them touch her, let alone what they planned to do. But he smelled something more, something… with no bloodlust. It smelled more of… fear. And there was something else… Tears. It was crying. It was a female too, young even. Very young. Not even out of adolescence. A prisoner of theirs? Even though it was against his better judgment, he had to see. He had rules, and the very first one was this. _**Never **_ignore a girl's tears. Never. He had to come up with a plan, and fast. He was nearing his home, so Kimby would be out of the way. "Are we almost there?" Kimber asked. "Uh yeah actually, we'll be there in a minute or so." Now about the plan.

"Whoa…" Kimber exclaimed as she saw the apartment complex. It was 7 stories tall and could hold a good amount of people. "This is where you live?" She asked. "Yeah, I have for a while. I live on the seventh floor." He said as he used his claws to climb the side of the building. When he got on the seventh floor he climbed into the tall building by using a broken window. Adam went through the plan he thought up of while they had traveled to his home after he had stood up and carried Kimber in a princess carry. "Apartment 17…" Adam said as he walked up to his apartment door. "17?!" Kimber exclaimed in a surprised voice. "I thought you said this building was seven stories tall?" She asked. "I did, it's just that the apartments are pretty big for the tenants." "Wow…" she said as they walked in. When you first walked in there was a nice little area for things like your shoes, umbrellas, bags, and all that good stuff. Then to your left there was a hallway that lead to the kitchen on the right, and farther ahead there was a decent sized guest bedroom on the left, a bathroom right across from that. Then at the end of the hall was the master bedroom that had a bathroom of its own. That room was where Adam usually slept. If you go back to the entrance and looked right instead of left, there was a good sized dining room a little ahead to your right, then farther ahead to the left there was a big living room. Surprisingly, Adam had been able to keep the place looking nice and tidy. In the living room there was a nice, large, black sectional couch against the right wall and a small flat screen TV. "Nice apartment, huh?" Kimber said. "Uh yeah, I was pretty lucky to find it and make it my own." Adam said. "I'll say." Kimber added. Adam carried her into the living onto the couch, then got a warm blanket and covered her up, giving her the remote. "Believe it or not, there are still some of the channels from before the plague happened. And I'll need my hoodie back." He walked over to his bedroom and got out a comfy white shirt that resembled the one he was wearing, except for the fact that the comfy shirt he was wearing was, non-surprisingly, black and a pair of jeans. He got these and took them back to Kimber who had taken off his hoodie and was waiting for him. He took his hoodie and gave her the clothes with a "Here, for you". "Uh… thank you, once again." "And once again, not a problem." He said with a smile. He then pulled on his hoodie and started for the door. "Hey wait, where are you going?" Kimber asked. "There's something I have to take care of." He told her over his shoulder. "And can I ask what that thing is?" She said with a worried expression on her face. "I'm sorry, I really am, but it's probably better you don't know." He told her. She looked down, with a slightly sad face. "Don't worry Kimber, I'll be home soon" He said as he walked back over to her. "And how soon is tha-?" though she was going to say 'And how soon is that going to be?' but she couldn't get the words out because of the intense nervousness and embarrassment as he leaned down and placed a warm, caring kiss on her forehead. And when he stopped and started to walk away… "W-w-w-what was that for?!" She exclaimed, obviously surprised by his action. "A sign of good faith that I'll come back." He said. "H-h-how was that a sign of good faith?!" She asked. He once again looked back over his shoulder and with a voice as smooth ad ice he said: "Because I don't leave beautiful girls hanging." And with that he was off and Kimber was as red as a tomato again. She pulled her knees back up to her petite chest and whispered to herself when he was out the door. "_You better come back, and soon. It isn't nice to make a girl wait." _As Adam was walking out the hall to the roof, he jumped up in excitement at what he just did. '_Shit that was so badass! I don't think I could ever do something that cool in my life ever again! Now, that's that and it's time I save the damsel in distress.'_ When he got to the roof he smelled for the infected and girl again. He looked to the south. "There, they're that way." He took a deep breath as he readied himself for the upcoming fight. He knew it would be big, but he also knew one more thing. Something that he was one hundred percent sure of. Something he had absolutely no doubt of as he leaped off the building towards the group. And that thing was… _He would win_.


	3. A Hunter's Story Chapter 3

OMIGOD the third chapter! I've actually got to the third chapter! Usually I'm the one reading and not writing but hey, we have a saying; there is a first time for everything. Like how I'm typing this while Nyan Cat 10 hours is playing on my Turtle Beaches that I am wearing… Carry on. *takes a bow to the crowd as the lights dim until darkness, hold the screen, and walks off, stage left.*

He looked to the south. "There, they're that way." He took a deep breath as he readied himself for the upcoming fight. He knew it would be big, but he also knew one more thing. Something that he was one hundred percent sure of. Something he had absolutely no doubt of as he leaped off the building towards the group. And that thing was… _He would win._ Adam crouched and forced the blood to pump to his legs to allow him to leap to the next pair of buildings towards the fight. If he was lucky he was correct with his guess of how many there was, so he tried to check again with his smell and hearing… 2 Boomers, 3 Hunters, 2 Smokers, a Tank, and about 50 Common infected. Just like earlier, but this time he also smelled gasoline and… fire. If it was close to the captors he would have to seriously rethink his plan for possible ways to… _dispose_ of them. But he knew that would be a cinch, these infectees were most likely your run-of-the-mill infected; slow, weak, and unsuspecting. He never had trouble with them, because they went like him. Sure they were the infected but me… I retained some of my humanity, which also usually involves the thing that can make, or break you; your smarts.

As Adam neared the camp he was able to pick out the smells of them nice and clearly. Which means they could too. He had to hide his scent so he stopped and looked around. '_Now how the hell do I hide my scent from those low-grade fuckers?...' _Then he spotted a puddle of water just deep enough for him to roll around in. '_Ah and so the solution is discovered…' _He leaped over and stopped in front of it. Letting his instincts take over for the rest of the outing, he sniffed the puddle for anything dangerous. Hey, better safe than sorry. '_Nothing wrong here.'_ He walked into it '_That is, except for the fact that I'm about to soak my favorite pair of clothes in a random puddle on the sidewalk. Oh the things we do for others…'_ Adam rolled around the in puddle, making sure he was nice and untraceable. '_Oh god, it's so slimy in he- __**QUIET, WE OWN YOU AND WE DEMAND THAT YOU CEASE THIS BLABBERING IMMEDIATLY!**__'_ Adam stopped. "What the fuck was that?" '_**WE HAVE DECIDED TO SHOW OURSELVES TO YOU, INSECT. WE ARE THE BEING THAT HARBORS YOUR TRUE DARKNESS AND RAGE. SIMPLY PUT, WE ARE THE INCARNATION OF THE TRUE EVIL THAT LIES INSIDE YOU.'**_ Adam was still surprised at what he was hearing. Well anyone would be. One minute you're hiding your scent, the next a voice inside your head claiming to be the 'true evil' that lives inside you is yelling at you. Some day he's having, huh? _**'WE HAVE SEEN YOUR PLIGHT AND DECIDED WE WOULD BE THE ONES TO ENJOY THE THRILL OF THE FIGHT. YOU ARE TOO MUCH OF A 'PANSEY' AS IT IS. ALWAYS TRYING TO AVOID FIGHTS "OHHH, I'M SCARED! LET'S NOT FIGHHHT" OR "OH WAIIIT WE CAN BE FRIEEENDS" **__**PATHETIC! **__**WE WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS ANY LONGER! NOW! RELINQUISH CONTROL TO US!' **_"Now why the fuck would I do that?! Some 'voice' in my head that claims to be the Incarnation of the 'true evil' that lives in me wants me to give up control of the 'control' to it! I don't even know what control you're talking about!" Adam exclaimed. '_**HMPH. WE THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE LIKE THIS, SO WE LOOKED FOR A WAY TO TAKE CONTROL WITHOUT YOUR CONSENT.' **_'_Consent? I still don't understand any of th-'"_AHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! OH GO- AHHHHHH! IT HURTS! IT FEELS LIKE I'M GOING TO DI… DI… _**KILL.**_

"_**YESSS… WE FINALLY HAVE CONTROL OF THE LAST CARRIER." **_This wasn't Adam anymore. No. Adam was long gone compared to the thing in his shoes now. But if you wanted to compare it to him, it would be 11 feet 6 inches tall- twice his size. The claws were now three times longer and three times sharper. It's eyes changed too, though nothing like he meant earlier. The black pupils turned to a blood red; while the rest turned pitch black. You could see the red glow of his eyes even in the eternal darkness his hood provided. His skin was pigmented to a very much darker grey; this monster would have no problem blending into the shadows. A cloud of black gas surrounded it and stretched the clothing for it to fit. Such was a perk of being a regal monster of the dark as it was. It stretched its hulking body. Then it pulled its head back into the air, took a deep breath and roared the Call of the Dark. _**"RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAARRRRRRRRRR" **_Such an action from it shook the very city. A single look at this thing and you could tell that you did _not_ want to get on it's bad side. _**"NOWWWW… IT'S HIGH TIME WE TOOK OVER THIS CITY… HAHAHA *HACK HACK COUGH* WHATS THIS?" **_The beast tried to move but it could do no such thing at the moment. _**'HMPH IT SEEMS AS IF WE WERE OUT OF THE CONTROLS FOR TOO LONG. WE COULDN'T TAKE OVER THE CITY WITH THIS ONE… HE MUST BE… NO, THE LAST ONE DIED YEARS AGO.' "THERE I'SNT A REASONABLE CHANCE THAT THIS ONE WOULD BE HIM. THIS ONE MUST JUST BE DEFECTIVE… SUCH IS A DOWNSIDE OF AN 'INBRED'. UNLUCKY US." **_It spat out 'inbred' as if it was something that shouldn't have been possible and revolting at the same time. It sighed or… what seemed like it's version of a sigh. "_**YES… IT SEEMS WE'LL TO USE THIS ONE FOR A WHILE UNTIL WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO CLEANSE HIS 'SYSTEM' OF THIS UNDESIRABLE FILTH" **_The beast stood up at it's full height, and if you saw it you would know that even a tank wouldn't stand a chance against it. "_**WE'VE WAITED THIS LONG… WE CAN WAIT A WHILE LONGER, EVEN IF IT MEANS THAT IT HE WOULD HAVE CONTROL." **_The beast scoffed. "_**FEEL HONORED CARRIER; YOU HAVE PARTIAL CONTROL OF THE LAST KING OF DARKNESS. FOR NOW THAT IS..." **_

As Adam woke, he found himself floating in darkness. "Wh… Where am I?" Adam asked groggily "_**FOR NOW, YOU ARE IN THE VOID." **_A dark, resonating voice answered. "Who said that!?" Adam asked, slightly scared by the situation. "_**WE DID. WE ARE ALL AND NONE OF THE DARKNESS WHICH YOU CLING TO SO. WE ARE THE KINGS OF THE DARKNESS."**_ "Bullshit!" Adam exclaimed while looking around for something. Anything. "_**SILENCE, YOU FOOL! WE ARE THE FINAL KINGS AND SHALL BE GIVEN THE RESPECT WE ARE ENTITTLED TO!"**_ Adam stayed quiet. He was here, in a random void of darkness. When a voice from a dark void tells you to do something, it's usually in your best interest to listen. _**"NOW LISTEN TO US. WE HAVE DECIDED TO SHOW OURSELVES TO YOU. WE TIRE OF NOT DOING ANYTHING. WE SAW THAT YOU WERE FINALLY GOING TO GET UP AND FIGHT, SO WE CHOSE THAT THIS WAS THE RIGHT TIME. GIVE US CONTROL AND WE WILL SAVE THIS 'FEMALE' WHICH YOU ARE AFTER." **_Now why the hell would I do that!? You never told me why earlier!" _**"WE GUESS IT CANNOT BE HELPED… WE WILL SHOW YOU WHAT YOU ARE REALLY UP AGAINST."**_ '_Up against? What is this thing talking about? __**"HERE, VIEW AND RELINQUISH CONTROL SO THAT WE MAY 'PLAY' WITH THEM."**_ A small portal like window opened in front of Adam. Through it you could see this area in between a few buildings that before the plague would have been an area to put trash out for collection. Now it was turned into a camp for different infected. There were all kinds of them. Hunters, Boomers, Smokers, Tanks, and even common infected. '_So this must be the encampment I was heading to raid. It must be, but something's different. There's THREE times the infected that I originally thought to be. There's no way I could beat them all!' __**"DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW, CARRIER? THERE ISN'T A CHANCE THAT YOU COULD DEFEAT THEM." **_Then Adam saw her in the corner of his eye. In the corner there was a makeshift cage and in that cage was a malnourished little girl, and from the two small red glows, presumably it was a little witch. Then out of nowhere a boomer with a blue shirt with a red stripe on the left shoulder walked over to the girl and smiled an evil grin. Then Adam just barely heard him say "…Feeding time…" Then he slowly reared back and his stomach grew until he released his bile all into the cage, not leaving a single spot uncovered. He laughed a little and then walked away, just in time too. As he stepped away from it the common infected noticed the bile and all started to attack the cage. There were many of them. In a minute the entire cage was covered by the infected and the little witch was nowhere to be seen. The entire scene disgusted Adam to no bounds. He felt his blood boil at the sight of an infected doing something to another infected as cruel as this. He gritted his teeth. "Do it." He said "_**HM?" **_the voice questioned. "I SAID DO IT! KILL THEM ALL! MAKE THEM SUFFER AS SHE HAS!" Even though Adam couldn't see the face of the creature he could tell that it was grinning a wide, evil, and sharp toothed grin. "_**GLADLY." **_The portal slowly closed and the darkness soon enveloped Adam. He could just barely see the portal before it closed and he was left alone. The last thing he saw was a small glow of red from the portal. '_Don't worry little one, I'll save you soon…'_

'_**HMPH… WITH THE CARRIER NOW ASLEEP IT WILL BE LEAGUES EASIER TO CONTROL THIS BODY. NOW IT IS TIME FOR US TO GET BACK INTO THE REINS. HAHAHA…' **_ The monster approached the camp from the rooftop it had moved to, surprisingly silent for it's size. All of the infected were now asleep, save the girl and common infected. The monster took a deep breath and look down at his opponents. '_**THIS IS GOING TO BE SO EASY, IT'S ALMOST PITIFUL. NO MATTER, A FIGHT IS STILL A FIGHT, NO… THIS WON'T BE A FIGHT… IT WILL BE A SLAUGHTER.' **_The monster grinned and picked out his first target, a lone smoker on a fire escape. There seemed to something wrong with it, that or it was stupid, as its tongue was hanging out of its mouth. '_**HAHAHA… FEEL HONORED CRETIN; YOU SHALL BE THE FIRST THING WE'VE KILLED IN OVER 10,000 YEARS.' **_The monster leaped over beside the level on the fire escape the smoker was on and grabbed its tongue as he flew past. The smoker jolted awake as its tongue was abruptly yanked through the fire escape it was napping on. As it was pulled through the bars, it wasn't let through gently. From the position the smoker had been laying in, it collided head first with such force against one of the side bars that its face was severely split down the middle. There would be no stopping it though. The bar ripped in half and impaled the poor smoker through the chest, only to be ripped out of place as it continued to be pulled by the monster, giving the beast a weapon that was composed of a smoker with a completely distorted face (even by smoker standards.) that was followed by an entire side of a fire escape. Essentially it could have been considered a make-shift ball and chain flail. Luckily for the smoker, it was dead by the time it had hit the bar. The noise woke up part of the camp. The rest of the camp was woken when the flail connected with an awakened tank that was in turn, split into three pieces that consisted of his right arm, torso and lower body. This mutilated body was sent flying into an old adjacent fire escape that was on its last legs. The mess had enough force to break the fire escape off of its spot on the wall, only to fall onto two unlucky Hunters, horribly disfiguring them as a result. After the shock of seeing four of their friends killed, the infected regained their composure and tried to attack the monster. _Tried._ There were 5 Smokers left. There were two on its left the three on the right. They shot their tongues at his arms and legs in a futile attempt to restrain it. They didn't know how bad of an idea it was at the time until they too, like their friend, were pulled towards each other into a single ball of dead Smokers. The Boomer from earlier could only stare in horror as his friends were smacked into a bone crunching ball of undead flesh. The beast then dipped the ball into a nearby barrel of gasoline and lit the ball of dead Smokers afire by one of the many barrels with fire in them in an attempt to warm the creatures. When the monster had his new weapon lit, he brought it down on a tank, only to miss and use the single use of the ball. It released the tongues, only to have 3 Hunters jump onto it and Tank to punch it in the face. It looked at the Tank in the eyes and the aura around the tank to change, its eyes too. They went from white to green. Something obviously changed in the Tank and it ran over to the other still living Tank. The other tank was still staring at the fight between the Hunters and the monster, only to see the remaining four Hunters join it the fight, minus one, who was ripped in half and blind another two Hunters with its black blood. The green eyed tank punched the one staring at the fight straight in the face, only to have its nose broken and remaining teeth shoved down his throat. While the Tank was writhing in pain, the controlled Tank punched it in the face one, two, three more times, causing it to fall to the ground. While it was down, the other controlled Tank repeatedly tried to rip off its arm, only to fail until the fifth try, successfully gaining a new weapon and incapacitating his newfound enemy. The Tank waved the arm around and yelled a roar of victory, then proceeded to beat the Tank on the ground to a bloody pulp with the arm until it was barely recognizable, and then it released the arm, fell to its knees and looked into the sky. Black blood then proceeded to pour out of its tear ducts. Then as if seemingly out of nowhere, its head exploded in a mess of flesh, bone, and blood. Looking back over to the monster, there were mutilated Hunter corpses strewn all over the place, hold for one, single Hunter. It was being held in the air by the head. It was clawing at the monsters hand in a futile attempt to free itself from the death grip. It started screaming as the monster tightened its grip. The sounds of the Hunter screaming were replaced with a sudden, wet *_Crack* _as the Hunters head was crushed like a soft fruit. The monster looked towards a Boomer that was trying to run. It didn't get very far as the recently deceased Hunters spine was thrown through the escaping Boomer. Interested in the fresher bile, the horde of common infected swarmed the new pile, revealing a battered cage with a small girl. '_**NOT TIME FOR HER YET'**_ the creature thought to itself. Out of the corner of the creature's eye, it saw a pit with old corpses and skeletons in it. '_**MUST BE WHERE THEY PUT THEIR OLD OR ROTTEN FOOD. HOW LOATHSOME…'**_ It looked over to the five Boomers cowering in a corner. They were hiding behind barrels of… "_**HOW DELIGHTFUL…"**_ it walked over to the Boomers and placed each of them in the pit. Roughly, but just gently enough that they wouldn't explode. Then it picked up the barrels and carried a few over beside the pit and laid them down. It then took its claw and opened each as if the monster was just a household can opener. It then poured the contents of the barrels into the pit and all over the Boomers while laughing an evil chuckle. It finally laughed loudly and picked up one more barrel and slowly walked over to the pit. It stared the Boomer with the red stripe in the eyes and slowly turned the barrel and dumped the flames into the small well of gasoline and watched with glee as the Boomers screamed in pain as the boils on their bodies popped and finally they all exploded, covering the walls and floors that were already on fire, with their bile. The common infected took noticed as they all sprinted to jump to their deaths. The creature stared down the pit with a grin until all of them had died in the flames. It then stepped back towards the cage and the girl. It finally fell to its hands and knees with its right side facing the cage. Then it started to change back to Adam. Its skin turned completely black and it started roaring in pain as it transformed back. _**"RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" **_What replaced the bloody beast was once again, the true Adam. He was still bloody, _bloodier _even. He just kneeled there and gasped for breath as he was given control again. When he finally looked back up he saw the fight. The Smokers, Hunters, Tanks, and he could smell where the common infected and Boomers were. In any other case he would be throwing up his meals, but this was a special case. They deserved no mercy and he had no remorse for what he allowed. Adam stood up and stumbled but regained his balance. He looked at the scene for a second more then remembered the poor little girl. He swirled around and saw a battered cage with a frightened little girl in it. She looked a lot like Kimby. Adam wondered if she was okay right about now… but right now the well-being of this little one came first. Adam stumbled over to the cage and as he neared, the girl scooted away. He didn't blame her for that, considering the things she must have gone through and the slaughter she just witnessed. He got down on his knees when he got beside the cage and tried to comfort her. "Hey its okay, the monsters are gone now. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to… die again." Adam took his index finger and made a circle around his heart and made an X on it. "It must have been lonely, you being the only witch here and all." Adam said. "If you come with me, there's this really nice and beautiful witch back at my home. You'd really like her." Adam said with a softer voice. "…and I promise I'll protect you. " Adam gave her a warm, reassuring smile. At this the witch's expression of fear softened up as apparently she made up her mind. She crawled closer to the side of the cage that he was on. "There we go." He said with a smile. Adam then grabbed two bars with a bar still in the middle and pulled them to the left or right, depending on which direction they were. Then he pulled the bar in the middle out and down for the lower bar, and up for the higher one, creating a hole for the witch to crawl out. He put his hand in for witch to take it and she had a moment of hesitation. She quickly shook it away and took his hand and crawled out. Adam looked at her thin frame then to her face. She was almost as beautiful as Kimby, right under the bar in fact. Though it saddened him on the inside when he saw her but he didn't let her see it. 'She'll freeze at this rate' He thought to himself. Adam did the same he did for Kimber and took off his hoodie. The rain from earlier was still coming down, even harder after the fight, and had almost cleaned his hoodie of the blood and the Boomer bile that was on her from earlier was cleaned off and at her feet. He handed her his hoodie and she took it, and stared at it as it was in her hands. "Go ahead, Put it on. You'll get sick if you don't" Adam said with a reassuring smile. She looked up to him with a questioning face and stared. Adam motioned for her to put it on. She continued to stare at him. Adam sighed. She must have never worn a hoodie before. "Hold your arms straight up and take a deep breath." She raised her arms and Adam pulled the hoodie down over her head. He pulled her arms through the sleeves and got her head out of the top, then straightened the hoodie out on her. She continued to look up at him with a blank face. Then she put her arms up to her small chest and smelled. "Sweet…" She said it with a small, almost unnoticeable blush. But you know Hunters; they look like they have no eyes, but actually have pretty good eyesight. And with that, Adam picked her up in a piggy back ride and went into a crawl. '_Time to blow this place… I hope I never have to see it again as long as I live…' _"Wrap your arms around my neck and don't let go." It took her a moment, but she complied and snuggled up close to him and smelled again. "Warm and sweet…" She hugged tighter. Adam then silently leaped up the side of the buildings towards home. '_Don't worry little one, I'll protect you, I'll protect you with my life… forever…'_

FIN

Geez! Over 3,800 for this chapter! More than I meant to on my 2,000 at least quota! I hope you enjoyed it though. And a note: I'll most likely take a break from writing on and after Christmas, so you'll have to bear with me little ones! Have a nice day!

Ciao!


	4. A Hunter's Story Chapter 4

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! Yep that's right boys and girls! John's back to type more of the story that you come back for. (Thank you so much for continuing to read!) As you will notice when you read, my writing style has changed for the better thanks to a helpful message from someone. Yes! If you see any obvious mistakes in my writing (Not grammical errors, but something that I'm doing wrong that would drive away readers, or make the reading experience more enjoyable to you.) please tell me in a PM and I'll address it in the next chapter! Thanks for reading, and enjoy! And remember children, Burn the weed while listening to Skrillex! (Anyone who tells me in a PM where that comes from in a recent video game will be told a secret about the story! :D ) And before we get to the story, I'd like to recommend two authors; Inki Veins and CrazyChibiSama. They are two great authors that I take inspiration from, so you should read their stories too! *takes a bow to the crowd as the lights dim until darkness, hold the screen, and walks off, stage left.*

Adam then silently leaped up the side of the buildings towards home_. 'Don't worry little one, I'll protect you, I'll protect you with my life… forever…'_

Adam was still leaping from building to building when the rain stopped. He followed its direction and stopped too, to stare up at the sky. It was filled with stars as far as the eye could see. Guess this is one of the perks of being in the apocalypse. No more big cities to block out the stars of the universe.

"…Wow…" the little girl said, obviously looking up at the sky, same as Adam. "Yeah…" Adam said in a voice of amazement that matched her's as they looked up into the night sky. They sat there and stared up for a minute, until Adam snapped back to earth and reality. '_I still need to get her back to safety. You can go star gazing later. You, Kimby, and the little one. But for now focus, you're almost there.'_ Adam thought to himself as he shook his head a little.

He looked back to the little girl as much as his neck would allow. "Do you have a name little girl?" Adam asked. "….." She stared at him for a minute, with a look on her face that said she was thinking. "Wh… White flower…" she said in a whisper. Adam looked at her with a confused look. '_White flower? That can't be her name obviously, so what type of flower that is white is she talking about?' _ Then it hit Adam. "Lily?" he said to the little girl. She looked at him then nodded.

"Lily, huh? I like it; it's a really nice name." Adam said with a warm smile. When he said that, she nuzzled closer to his back, trying to hide the slight blush she had.

Adam looked back ahead to the direction his home was in and stared for a second, only to continue leaping back. '_Sun's going to be up soon, I better hurry back.'_ And with that he was off.

Upon arriving at the apartment he was met with a small drizzle. The thing about this city is that it always seemed to be raining. No problem for Adam, since he loved rain and all. Adam crawled into the window and through the halls back to his apartment. '_Still eerily quiet as always…'_ Adam thought to himself.

Adam silently entered his apartment, hoping that kimby wouldn't wake if she was asleep. He looked back to lily and put his index finger up to his mouth; Lily did the same in acknowledgement of the request.

Adam snuck through the hall, back to the guest room so he could let lily get a towel, dry off, and rest, though the action was interrupted when an annoyed/concerned voice demanded an answer.

"Where have you been?" Kimber said. Adam looked behind himself with a surprised face. There stood Kimby with the shirt and jeans on that Adam had given her before he left. She stood there staring at him and lily. "And who is that?" She said.

"Kimby this is Lily; Lily, Kimby." Adam said. "Hi…" Lily said almost in a whisper. "Uh… hello to you too… Lily." Kimby limped towards them. "Adam, whose blood is that?" She said with a concerned look. Adam put lily on the floor and went over to Kimby to help her. "Your leg is still hurt a little, isn't it?" Adam asked. "Yeah… it's only been about an hour since you brought me here, right?"

Adam picked Kimby up in princess style again and carried her back to the couch.

"You need to rest and stop moving around. If you don't, it will take even longer for your ankle to heal." Adam said as he laid her back on the couch.

"I'll- I'll be fine Adam." She said with a blush, still not used to him carrying her.

Adam pulled the blanket back up to her waist, then turned around to go back to Lily. "Not at this rate." He said over his shoulder.

As he neared Lily, she put her arms up like a toddler wanting to be picked up. Adam complied and picked her up then carried her to his room, then set her down in a chair.

He then went through his dresser drawers, looking for something to fit her. He then came across a small gray shirt that would fit her and a pair of sweat pants that could be tightened to her size. He took them out and handed them to her. She took them, then looked up at him as he was about to turn around and walk out, stopping him.

He looked at her. "What is it Lily?" She stared up at him with innocent eyes, then said "Mine?..." Adam looked at her for a long moment then thought '_How long was she in that cage? How did she survive?' _He mentally shook his head, then told her with a smile: "Yes, those are yours to wear and keep. Go ahead and change into them when I leave the room. We'll be waiting in the living room and I'll fix something for you to eat."

She stood up and started taking the hoodie off. '_Crap! She isn't waiting on me to leave!'_ Adam hurriedly stepped out of the room and closed the door, just as she was about to take her shirt off.

Adam leaned his back against the door. _'Note to self: Lily is NOT afraid of being seen naked. I'll get my hoodie later.'_

Adam walked to the kitchen and pulled some still good meat and vegetables out of the freezer_. _He then set them on the counter and pulled out a cutting board, cooking pot, chief's knife, and spices. He took the pot over to the sink and filled it up partially with water and set it on the gas stove then continued to make dinner.

Lily stood there in her new clothes, looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. '_He seems like a nice guy… but so did they… if he tries anything, I guess I'll just have to kill him like the others; It's only fair after all…' _She looked herself up then stopped on her face. She took the shirt collar and pulled it up to her nose. She smelled the shirt. '_Sweet…'_

Adam was finishing up with dinner while Lily had gone into the living room, and to talk to Kimby by the sounds of it. He couldn't tell what they were talking about though. No matter, it must not have been important.

Adam set the table with the dinnerware he had found and cleaned. One of the many ways he proved that he still retained his humanity… well _most_ of it. As he finished setting the table and bringing the pots and plates of food to the table, he walked into the living room. "Dinners ready, girls!" He walked over to Kimby who was sitting up on the couch with Lily on the other side of the black sectional. They both looked at him as he said it. Kimby smiled. "Yeah, we smelled it and it smells great!" Kimby said happily. "Yeah…" Lily said blankly.

Adam walked over and picked Kimby up, and carried her to the table. "Let's go Lily." He couldn't see her follow, but he could hear her footsteps.

Adam put Kimby in her seat and pushed it to the table, and pulled Lily's seat out and pushed it in for her too when she sat, like a true gentleman.

"Woaaaaah" Kimber said in amazement as she finally saw the dinner Adam had made for the three of them; it was a true culinary masterpiece. One of the things Adam could remember without trouble was how to cook meals to amaze.

Why? He guessed it was because girls like guys who can cook.

"Wow…" Lily said. "It's in honor of the two new friends and roommates that I recently gained." Adam said in a humble voice. They both looked at him. Kimby was the first to say it. "Thank you Adam, for everything." She said with a smile. Lily followed her example. "Yeah… thanks Adam…" She smiled a tiny bit.

"Well it's been a long night, so eat up!" Adam said, also with a smile. "Yeah!" Kimby exclaimed.

They each got food from the bowls and pots and ate up, and for some of them, it was the biggest feast they've ever had.

After they had all gotten their fill of dinner, and Adam had carried Kimby to his room where she would be sleeping, Adam showed Lily to the guest room where she could sleep.

"And here's where you'll sleep" Adam said as he opened the door to the guest bedroom.

There was a single bed and a dresser with a mirror and one window.

"If you have any questions or need anything I'll be sleeping on the couch. And I don't mind if you wake me up for anything, so if you need to, don't be afraid to." Adam said. Lily looked up to him and tugged on his hoodie that he had retrieved after dinner. "What is it?" Adam asked. She tugged on it again. "What do you need?" He said, crouching down so that she could look down instead of up all the time.

She tugged on the hoodie harder. "You want my hoodie?" Adam asked and at this, she nodded her head. "Oh." He hit himself on the head. "Silly me." Adam said as he took his hoodie off and handed it to her. Lily put it on as soon as he gave it to her. Apparently she liked it and that was fine with Adam, because he had an extra that was the exact same.

"Well, good night and sweet dreams." Adam said as he stood up, patted her on the head, and walked to the couch.

'_Tonight was a good night… if you don't count… THAT... but… No. That never happened, and hopefully Lily isn't scared of me. I mean she must have been through enough. I'll just leave that incident behind me and forget all about it' _Adam thought to himself as he walked to the couch.

'_And now for a well deserved rest…' _

The Next Morning

'_Hrmmmm… Huh?... What time is it?'_ Adam thought to himself while he still lay there, unmoving. '_Huh? What's this pressure on my chest?...'_ Like the sneaky Hunter he was, he barely opened his right eye just enough so that he could see out, but you couldn't tell his eye was opened.

He could see two heads against his chest. One had light gray hair that looked like Lily's, and the other one was a turquoise blue. The one with blue hair was a little bit smaller that Lily.

Adam opened his eyes, wide awake. The two girls followed his example of waking up, but barely. Adam looked at both of them, Lily, and then the girl. "Lily what are you doing here and who the heck are you?!"

Sorry it took so long! But did you enjoy the story? I hope you did and that I can continue to satisfy!


	5. A Hunter's Story Chapter 5

Hey hey hey! How's it going? As you may have noticed, stories aren't coming out as soon as they used to, and I apologize, but my writing tempo is my writing tempo. And later I'll release the names of the songs that I listen to while typing. :P ! *takes a bow to the crowd as the lights dim until darkness, hold the screen, and walks off, stage left.*

"Lily what are you doing here and who the heck are you?!" They both looked at him with groggy, half asleep eyes. Lily looked to her right and saw the girl. With her regular blank face, she just laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. "Hey!"

The four of them sat at the dinner table, Kimby and Adam on one side with the girl and Lily on the other. "So your name is Saeko, you're a witch, and you snuck into here during the day because it was cold and you were being chased by mean people." Adam said. "Yeah… that pretty much explains it…" Saeko whispered.

The three of them sat there and stared at her. Adam in his regular black undershirt and jeans, Kimby in a matching, but lighter, shirt and jeans with her hair pulled up with a hairclip she had found. Lily was in Adam's black hoodie with the hood up and the sweat pants he gave her last night.

"I see nothing wrong with letting her stay." Adam said, breaking the silence, and diverting the attention from Saeko to himself. Saeko looked up from her lap where her hands were currently residing and had a surprised look on her face.

"Absolutely." Kimby agreed with a smile.

"I've never been able to look at someone in need of help and be able to look away." Adam told her.

"It's just in my blood. I was like this before the infection too; from what I can remember, I mean."

"And don't think that just because I say that, that I was always successful." Adam said with the beginning of a nostalgic grin. "Like remember the park I found you in Kimby?" Adam said, looking over to her. "Yeah; you found me under a tree in the rain." She said.

"Well now that I think about it… I've actually fallen out of that tree a few times when I was trying to get kites for little kids, frizzbees for owners and their dogs, even a few cats." Adam remembered.

"I've pretty much been in most of the trees in that forest of a park."

The three girls listened intently as Adam told them funny stories about random events that had happened inside the park.

"… and then Mrs. Wilson said 'Oh thank you young man! I don't know how I would have gotten Mr. Fluffy pants out of that tree if you wouldn't have come along!' and then I said 'It's not a problem, Mrs. Johnson. I'm just glad I could help out.' And then she said 'Oh I do wonder what happened to such fine gentleman like you. Thank you again and have a nice day, young man!' 'You too, Mrs. Johnson!'" Adam finished, snickering while doing so. "Wow Adam, I had no idea you were such a pushover when it came to helping old people." Kimby said. "Yep; old people, girls, and little kids are my weaknesses when it comes down to it, _so don't tell anyone_, okay?" Adam looked at the girls as he said this last part with a serious face. His face quickly crumpled into a grin, followed by Kimby and a small, half-hearted one from Saeko with Lily just staring at him.

Shit she could be creepy sometimes.

It was later that night after Adam had given the couch to Saeko and decided to sleep on the floor.

Adam had just gotten comfortable on the floor with his favorite blanket and pillow when it started to happen. He thought he heard a noise so he silently looked around without really moving. What he saw was definitely not normal. Shadows were moving by themselves, forming strange looking creatures.

'_What the hell is going on?_' Adam thought to himself. He silently stood up and turned in a circle, looking at all the walls. There were even more shadows now; they almost covered all of the walls. '_This can't be good, not good at all.'_

The shadows stopped moving.

Adam could feel all of them staring at him. Adam whispered "Who are you?"

But he got no response because he didn't even have enough time to stifle a scream as they all lunged onto him, covering him in absolute shadow.

"NO."

Adam jerked up from the floor and looked around. It was nearly dusk from the looks of the slight brightness outside of the windows. He looked around, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. _'A Nightmare?' _Adam thought to himself. He looked over at the couch and saw that Saeko was still sleeping. _'Well whatever it was, I don't like it. But I might as well go back to sleep. From the feeling I'm getting, I'm going to need it.' _Adam laid back down and slowly drifted back off into sleep, this time, dreaming about the girls.

I'm so sorry the stories stopped for a while, such is the fault of school and writer's block.


End file.
